


Les enfants du secret

by Ambrena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mythology References, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur Isis et Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comme la première Isis

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Kazuki Takahashi.

Etant donné la manière de laquelle ils vivaient, reclus de tous et de tout, Isis s’était toujours dit qu’elle épouserait son frère, plus grande.  
Ce ne fut qu’en allant à l’air libre, un jour, et en constatant que ce n’était manifestement pas une idée répandue là-haut, qu’elle commença à se poser des questions.  
Pourtant…  
Leur religion ne leur enseignait-elle pas qu’Isis, la déesse qui lui avait donné son nom, avait épousé son propre frère ? Et sa mère n’était-elle pas la sœur de son père ?  
Mais Marik refusait ce mode de vie, voulait partir du tombeau, découvrir autre chose.


	2. Les boucles d’oreille

« Tu es sûr que tu veux les garder ? demanda encore Isis. Elles ne te rappelleront pas de mauvais souvenirs ?  
-Oui, sœurette, confirma-t-il. Ce sont celles de mon père, finalement. Allez, perce ce lobe.»  
L’adolescente à la peau brune prit le burin d’une main tremblante.  
« Soit. »  
Son frère n’eut pas un cri. Il était habitué à la souffrance, après tout, depuis qu’on lui avait ces hiéroglyphes sur le dos.  
Elle saisit les boucles d’oreille d’or et les fixa, en pensant qu’avec les yeux fardés de cette manière et cet ornement, Marik ressemblait vraiment à leur père.


	3. Mais c’est sa sœur

Juste un battement de paupières, et elle est toute à lui, subjuguée par le pouvoir de sa Hache du Millénium.  
Marik pense qu’il pourrait faire d’elle tout ce qui lui plairait. A cette pensée, il est parcouru de frissons.   
Il se contente donc de l’obliger à l’embrasser, non pas comme d’un baiser donné à un frère, mais comme à un amant.  
Mais c’est sa sœur, réalise-t-il tandis que les douces lèvres se posent sur les siennes, et il lâche soudain l’objet magique, honteux.  
Isis se retrouve libérée de son emprise et ne comprend pas pourquoi leurs visages sont aussi proches.


	4. En rêve

En rêve, Marik se sert une fois de plus de la Hache du Millénium afin de contrôler son esprit, et elle lui appartient. Dans ses rêves, il la manipule afin de la forcer à lui dire qu’elle l’aime, qu’elle le désire. Dans ses songes, il possède sa sœur Isis, sans relâche.  
Mais il se réveille en sursaut, et il sait qu’elle dort, juste à côté, dans la chambre contiguë.  
Il suffirait d’un geste, pour que le songe devienne réalité. Mais il s’y refuse.  
Le jeune homme à la peau dorée sait qu’il sera difficile de trouver le sommeil, une fois que ces pensées l’ont effleuré.   
Il essaie tout de même d’y sombrer, de s’y noyer.


End file.
